Rêve inachevé
by Kandai
Summary: Ils auraient dû le savoir, pourtant. Un Spectre d'Hadès et un Chevalier d'Athéna sont fait pour se déchirer jusqu'à la mort. Yaoi, Lime. One-Shot.


**Titre** : Rêve inachevé

**Base** : Saint Seiya

**Genre** : Romance / Angst / Lime

**Crédits** : Masami Kurumada, Toei, etc.

**Raiting** : M

**Couple** : Surprises

**Avertissements** : Yaoi, Lime

**Dédicaces** : Encore à Phebe83a, parce qu'elle me soutient pas mal en ce moment. Merci, ma belle.

**Résumé** : Ils auraient dû le savoir, pourtant. Un Spectre d'Hadès et un Chevalier d'Athéna sont fait pour se déchirer jusqu'à la mort. Yaoi, Lime. One-Shot.

**NdA** : Pourquoi je poste ça ? J'avais envie de faire un truc pas trop joyeux. Donc, c'est pas joyeux, c'est même un peu triste, autant vous le dire. Fait à deux heures du mat' mais un peu plus réussi que l'autre - un peu plus long aussi. Et presque pas de dialogues. Wah. Non mais sérieux, pourquoi je poste ça ? Bon, si vous me connaissez, vous aurez deviné qui sont les acteurs principaux. Et une mention d'autres couples - que je ne citerais pas, ça va vous gâcher le One-Shot. Si vous avez aimé, tant mieux, j'aurais pas perdu ma journée.

* * *

Rêve inachevé

Il est là, sa tête auréolée par ses cheveux en désordre, genoux repliés sous lui et posés sur le moelleux du matelas, les mains sur les cuisses serrant fort le tissu de son jean. Mains qui sont agitées, tremblantes comme s'il contenait une angoisse trop forte. Ses yeux sont secoués par un ouragan qui semble le balayer de l'intérieur, ne laissant que des ruines sur son passage, tandis que ses lèvres sont ouvertes sur un cri qui ne veut pas sortir. Fidèle image du guerrier fauché en plein élan par une flèche mortelle et qui réalise qu'il est déjà mort… pendant une seconde qui semble éternelle. Vainement, il espère se raccrocher à des excuses pour expliquer cette souffrance. C'est une mauvaise blague, ça ne se peut pas, ce n'est pas vrai, c'est un rêve. Un cauchemar. Et pourtant, tous ses doutes s'estompent quand il croise le regard de l'autre. Un regard qui reflète une douleur identique à la sienne, aussi destructrice et silencieuse. Les yeux de l'autre s'animent sous cette douleur, ils brûlent d'un feu qu'a allumé la rage, qui lui est si caractéristique. Une rage qui fait des ravages dans leurs cœurs, cœurs qui battent encore sur le même rythme. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Car la sentence tant redoutée est tombée, la justice divine, après leur avoir laissé quelques mois de répit, les a rappelé à l'ordre en leur tapotant gentiment sur l'épaule, telle une maîtresse d'école indulgente mais qui doit quand même leur demander de suivre le cours.

Leur relation est vouée à l'échec. Pas à cause de leur caractères parfois trop identiques, ni de leur manque de temps l'un pour l'autre, ni encore d'une autre raison. Mais tout simplement parce qu'ils ne sont pas ce qu'ils ont eu l'illusion d'être, pendant une période de paix bienvenue : deux amants se retrouvant dans le secret d'une chambre pour s'aimer librement, loin de tout ce qui contribue à les séparer. Mais ce rêve est terminé, l'illusion s'est évaporée, ne laissant que les ruines. Aujourd'hui, ils sont confrontés l'un et l'autre à cette douleur qui leur tord les entrailles : c'est la dernière fois. La dernière chance qu'ils ont de faire perdurer l'illusion, encore quelques minutes de plus. La dernière fois qu'ils pourront parler d'eux, ensemble, au pluriel et non pas comme deux entités séparées, distinctes. La dernière fois et la douleur les terrasse à la pensée que plus jamais ils ne rejoindront cette chambre qui a été le refuge de leur communion, de leur amour déchu. Que, plus jamais, il ne serait là, alangui sur le lit aux draps de soie, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée de l'autre. Que, plus jamais, l'autre ne passera la porte, impeccable dans ses habits de qualité, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Que, plus jamais, il ne pourrait se lover contre le torse de l'autre pour écouter les battements de son cœur. Que, plus jamais, il ne lui parlerait, de tout et de rien, de la pluie et du beau temps avant de se faire bâillonner par un baiser. Et plus les souvenirs défilent, plus la tempête fait rage dans son esprit et dans son cœur. Ils ne se verront plus. Ils ne se parleront plus, même pour échanger les pires banalités de la Terre. Ils ne feront plus l'amour ensemble. C'est horrible. C'est horrible de l'envisager… alors le vivre ? Pourront-ils survivre à cela ? Car il s'agit bien de survivre, dans ce cas. Comment penser vivre en sachant que l'autre ne sera pas au rendez-vous dans cette chambre ? C'est une mauvaise pensée qu'il espère chasser en secouant la tête. Comme si la réalité pouvait s'en trouver modifiée. Rejetée. Comme s'ils pouvaient encore se protéger de ce qui les attend dehors.

L'autre n'a pas bougé. Il est rigide, affaissé contre la porte comme sur le coup d'une fatigue immense. Seuls ses yeux trahissent son malaise, son trouble. Lui, le roc invincible, la statue que personne n'avait encore réussi à briser entièrement se tient debout contre une porte en bois, soudain écrasé par les évènements. Son regard est fixé sur lui qui n'a toujours bougé de son lit, sans remuer le moindre muscle. Il souffre, c'est une évidence. Ca se lit dans ses yeux. L'autre retient une bouffée de compassion pour lui. Il sait ce qu'il endure parce qu'il ressent la même chose. Un incendie le dévore, le consume. Ne laissant que des lambeaux et des cendres. Pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher de voir une justice dans cette souffrance. Ils ont cru pouvoir faire semblant, renier l'extérieur et se laisser aller l'un dans l'autre indéfiniment. Ils y ont cru, honnêtement. Et il maudit cette faiblesse, cette naïveté qui est née en lui. Ils auraient dû le savoir, pourtant. Un Spectre d'Hadès et un Chevalier d'Athéna sont fait pour s'entre-tuer, se déchirer jusqu'au sang et aux larmes, jusqu'à la mort. Et d'ailleurs, c'est comme ça que ça s'était terminé, dans le sang et les larmes, puis dans la mort. Mais ils avaient eu une seconde chance pourtant, chance qu'ils avaient saisi au vol, comme l'araignée s'empare de la mouche imprudente. Ils avaient ouvert une porte qu'il leur fallait aujourd'hui refermer avant de jeter la clé aux orties. Leurs déités ressentent-ils leur souffrance ? Sont-ils conscients du sacrifice qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire ? Probablement pas. Les dieux sont au-delà de ces basses contingences que sont la douleur déchirante de quitter un être cher et le deuil de son amour. Mais il leur faut se faire une raison. Prendre sur eux pour accepter la décision des dieux. Quelle qu'elle soit. Là est son devoir, son devoir de Spectre. De Juge.

Il capte le regard suppliant du jeune homme sur le lit et soupire avant de se lever, de quitter sa position de déni pour venir capturer les lèvres offertes, salées par les larmes qui ont coulé des joues de son amant sans qu'il s'en rende compte. C'est la dernière fois. La dernière… C'est probablement leur dernier baiser. Il y met toute sa passion, tout son désir, tout son respect pour cet homme assis sur le lit, cet homme droit et admirable qu'il a appris à connaître et à aimer, presque par accident. Et enfin, le Chevalier toujours assis réagit. La tempête n'a pas encore tout ravagé. Il leur laisse du temps… ou du moins, le pense-t-il. Pas grave. Leur relation s'est bâtie sur une illusion. Elle peut – elle DOIT – s'achever sur une illusion. Même si c'est en pure perte. Ses mains se perdent sous la chemise du Spectre tandis qu'il répond au baiser, y mettant une rage sourde, révolté qu'il est contre le châtiment divin. Leur baiser se fait plus brûlant, agressif pendant que le Chevalier entraîne le Spectre sur le matelas. Ce n'est pas bien. C'est contre la décision. Mais ils s'en fichent. C'est la dernière fois. Leur dernière chance de partager cet amour bafoué dont il ne reste que ruines et cendres. Alors ils en profitent. Sous les armures et Surplis, ils ne sont que des hommes, après tout. Des hommes de chair et de sang. Et la chair est décidément bien faible.

- Une dernière fois ? murmure le Chevalier pendant que le Spectre entreprend de le déshabiller, centimètre par centimètre, parsemant la peau hâlée de baisers et mordillements.

- Oui, confirme son amant, son demi-sourire habituel teinté d'une tristesse qui refuse de s'effacer, maintenant qu'il a accepté le sort qui les attend. La toute dernière.

- On ne se reverra plus, après ? demande à nouveau le Chevalier qui a défait la chemise de son vis-à-vis et s'attaque maintenant au pantalon qu'il porte.

- Non. Nous retournerons aux vies que nous avons connues, on se saoulera, on s'enverra en l'air, on se trouvera quelqu'un de bien avec qui on restera très longtemps. Probablement, estime le Juge qui a terminé sa tâche et qui vient reprendre les lèvres de son amant désormais nu contre lui pour lui donner un nouveau baiser.

- Et malgré ça, tu m'oublieras pas ? répond celui-ci, en faisant glisser son sous-vêtement, déshabillant le Juge à son tour. Lequel sourit d'un air soudain tendre.

- Jamais. Et toi ?

- Non plus… Je t'aime, tu sais ?

- Sh. Je sais. Maintenant tais-toi et profite.

Alors, il se tait. Et il profite que l'illusion qui perdure quelques heures de plus pour l'aimer encore un peu. Graver une dernière fois dans sa mémoire le visage qui le surplombe, visage au front moite, aux lèvres gonflées par l'effort et le désir, au pommettes rosissantes par l'effort. Une dernière fois, poursuivre le rêve. Puis, ils se rhabilleront, s'embrasseront encore avant de passer le pas de la porte pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Mais maintenant, le temps est à eux. Maintenant, ils peuvent s'aimer sans compter, se dire toutes les choses qu'ils ne se sont pas encore dites, parce qu'ils pensaient avoir le temps de le faire plus tard. Ils auraient dû savoir qu'on a jamais le temps, que ce dernier finit toujours pas les prendre à revers. L'heure n'est pas aux regrets, toutefois. L'heure est au rêve, à cette illusion tenace, celle dont ils auraient voulu aller jusqu'au bout. Ils n'en auront pas l'occasion, ils le savent. Les dieux sont cruelles, la vie est cruelle.

Le rêve est fini.

* * *

Rhadamanthe est finalement rentré chez lui, apaisé à défaut d'être heureux. Heureux, pourra-t-il l'être une nouvelle fois ? Il a une mine tellement affreuse qu'Eaque, soucieux de sa santé, l'a invité à dormir pour une durée encore indéterminée dans le lit qu'il partage avec Minos. Il a refusé au début, avant de céder devant l'insistance d'Eaque conjuguée à l'autorité de Minos. Si même ce dernier s'inquiète, c'est qu'il doit vraiment être une loque. La faute à ses insomnies récurrentes. La faute à lui, qui a peur des rêves et des souvenirs. Il n'en peut plus de voir ses yeux couleur d'océan orageux quand il ferme les siens. Les premiers mois sans lui, sans pouvoir le rejoindre sont atroces. Il se noie dans le travail harassant des Enfers, sous la surveillance active d'Eaque et celles plus discrètes de Minos et Pandore. Mais Rhadamanthe est solide. Il se remet, pas très vite, mais sûrement. Sans toutefois tenir ses promesses. Il ne se saoule pas. Il ne s'envoie pas en l'air ou très peu. Il ne s'est pas trouvé quelqu'un de bien et ce ne sont pas les regards plein d'intérêt que lui lance Valentine qui vont le faire changer d'avis. Malgré tout, le temps passe. Il a moins mal quand il pense à lui. Et Valentine se fait de plus en plus présent, insistant sans toutefois l'étouffer ou l'embarrasser… Rhadamanthe sait qu'il finira par sortir avec son lieutenant. Probablement qu'ils resteront ensemble longtemps, Val' ne semble voir que lui. Et lui, quand il est avec Val'… se sent mieux. Mieux qu'avant. Eaque est soulagé d'apprendre une telle nouvelle et pousse presque Val' dans ses bras. Il ne s'en plaint pas. Val' est beau, jeune, enthousiaste et amoureux de lui… C'est peut-être même mieux pour tous qu'ils terminent ensemble.

Et au moins quand il est avec Val', il ne pense plus à cet homme aux yeux de mer en pleine tempête à qui il a dit adieu dans cette chambre moite et assombrie.

* * *

Il est debout, dans la chambre qu'il partage avec son amant, accoudé à la fenêtre ouverte, une cigarette aux lèvres. Il fait chaud sur Athènes et la nuit qui tombe est accueillie avec moult soupirs de soulagement. Laissant son regard promener sur les étoiles qui commencent à apparaître, il tire une bouffée avant de l'expirer dans l'air frais du soir. Il ne fume pas depuis si longtemps. C'est un palliatif au manque qu'il ressent et qui n'est toujours pas comblé. Manque de cet homme aux cheveux de soleil, de leurs étreintes brûlantes sur le lit d'une chambre obscure, de leurs paroles – tendres ou non – échangées alors qu'ils se déshabillaient. Depuis combien de temps ne l'a-t-il plus vu ? Trop longtemps pour en faire le compte. Et c'est presque horrible de voir à quel point il lui manque. Manque que son amant n'arrive pas à combler. D'où le pourquoi de la cigarette. Parce que son amant n'aime pas le voir saoul et qu'il ne tient pas à respecter le schéma. Ca lui donne l'impression d'être encore à lui, parfois. De moins en moins souvent, c'est vrai. Le temps poursuit lentement son œuvre, intraitable et destructeur mais au moins apaise-t-il la douleur. Penser à lui s'avère être un exercice de moins en moins douloureux. Même si les plaies ne sont pas réellement refermées – et il doute qu'elles le soient véritablement un jour – au moins ne donnent-elles plus l'impression d'avoir été passées sous le sel et le fer rouge. Dans quelques temps, la douleur aura disparu pour laisser place aux regrets. Regrets d'avoir connu le Spectre ou de l'avoir laissé partir ? Qui sait ? Pas lui. Et il n'est pas sûr de vouloir savoir. La tristesse le dévorera bientôt. Qu'il puisse profiter de son sursis, en paix. Aphrodite pose son livre, s'étire au milieu des draps et roule soudain sur le ventre, un petit sourire mutin aux lèvres.

- Kanon, écrase ce truc et viens me rejoindre.

Kanon sourit et s'exécute pour venir rejoindre son amant sur leur lit. Aussitôt, Aphrodite se coule contre lui et s'applique à l'embrasser, le mordiller un peu partout jusqu'à réveiller une lueur de désir dans les yeux de Kanon, qui referme les bras sur lui. Capturant doucement les lèvres du Gémeau, le Poissons lui susurre :

- A quoi tu pensais, dis-moi ?

Kanon ferme les yeux et l'éclat fugitif d'un regard d'or pur ainsi que d'une chevelure blonde passe dans son esprit. L'ancien Dragon des mers esquissa une petite moue et vient embrasser son amant avec une passion non-contenue.

- Rien d'important, petite sirène. Juste… à un rêve inachevé.

_Rêve inachevé – Fin_


End file.
